


The Talcum Mystery

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [2]
Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Indy is really just an absent-minded professor.





	The Talcum Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Powder

“What is that smell?” Indy said as he came into the bedroom. 

Marion frowned as she fiddled with her earrings. “What smell?” 

“Perfumey. Odd.” 

Marian didn’t smell anything.

“You got any new powders? New perfumes?” Indy was sniffing like a bloodhound. When he sniffed close to her, she smelled it. 

“It’s you!” 

“Me?”

She sniffed his cheek. It was actually quite nice and manly. 

“Where did you go today?” she asked.

“The barber—that’s it! The talcum powder that he used when he shaved me.”

“Oh! How nice. What’s the occasion?” 

“Got a big date with my very best girl!”


End file.
